Technical Field
The present invention relates to a long distance dredged soil transport system using magnetic field and tornado eddy current technique, and a control method thereof, and more particularly to a long distance dredged soil transport system configured to increase dredged soil transport efficient by decreasing dredged soil transport pressure using electromagnetic field by generating plug flow, and a control method thereof.
Background Invention
Dredged soils are soils deposited on rivers or oceans for obtaining soils and sands necessary for construction sites, and although river dredged soils are of good quality, ocean dredged soils are preferred due to the river dredged soils being limited in quantity and feared to cause river pollution and/or ecocide, and therefore, the ocean dredged soils and techniques of collecting the ocean dredged soils are being focused.
Methods of collecting the ocean dredged soils and transporting to a destination may be largely divided to three types. That is, a transport method using pipelines, a transport method using conveyors and a transport method using dump trucks.
Where, although the conveyor-using transport method is advantageous in that the conveyor-using transport method is adequate to a long-distance transport of dredged soils, the conveyor-using transport method is disadvantageous in that transport equipment and installation costs are expensive, and repair/maintenances are not easy.
Although the dump truck-using transport method is largely used, the dump truck-using transport method is not economically advantageous due to generation of noise and dusts when long transport distance is required.
Although it is general that the pipeline-using transport method is currently used, there may be lots of technical problems to be technically solved when dredged soils are transported long distance over 30 km.
Although the long distance transport of dredged soils take consideration of using relay pump methods using a booster line and transport methods using a siphon principle, these methods also entail problems of increasing dredging costs.
To be more specific, many stations are required for transport of dredged soils, that is, many high performance pumps are required at every place where fluids are pressurized and flow velocity is acquired, whereby installation costs of pumps and fuel costs for using the pumps increase geometrically.
Furthermore, material costs and installation costs of pipelines greatly increase because pressure inside the pipelines is high. Currently used pipelines are cast iron pipes which are not efficient for high pressure.
Another disadvantage is that replacement periods are shortened due to damages to mechanical installation equipment including pipes and wear and tear of pipelines that require withstand of high pressure to thereby increase overall costs.
Still further disadvantage is that it is difficult to find a position of a clogged pipeline when a pipeline is clogged by dredged soils during long-distance transport of the dredged soils, and particularly, it is difficult to repair pipelines when the pipelines buried under ground are clogged and/or when the pipelines are holed.
Thus, it is imperative that efficient transport systems for dredged soils be developed on an urgent base.